A Queen's Mouthful
by TheRedViper
Summary: Cersei invites Bronn over to her chambers one late night. She has a plot to try to gain his loyalty to spy on her brother Tyrion, but to do this, she must first do something for Bronn... Rated M for very graphic sexual scenes. Probably my most graphic story so far.


The door opened and the sellsword Bronn entered. _Tyrion's creature._ And he was a creature, to be sure. His black hair and beard were unkept and he had dark, narrow eyes that Cersei misliked. _And yet I have to do this, too be sure I have him under my control._

"Please, sit," Cersei gestured towards a chair next to a small table.

The sellsword merely nodded and took a seat.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you to my chambers at the hour of the wolf," Cersei began.

Bronn shrugged, "s'pose so."

_He doesn't even honour me with a 'Your Grace.' Impudent scum._

"There was a small matter I wished to discuss with you. Quite small, you seem, since it involves my brother."

"Which one?"

"Tyrion."

"Ah, the dwarf," he grinned. "What about him?"

Before Cersei continued she walked over to the table and picked up a flagon of wine. "Would you share a cup with me?"

He seemed to consider this for a second before nodding, "yeah, sure."

She poured two cups and handed one to the sellsword before taking a sip from her own. It was sweet. _Unlike what is to come._

Cersei noticed the sellsword drain the entire cup at once. _No control or elegance, this one. I suppose that's what happens when you spend every night getting drunk in taverns._

"About my brother," Cersei continued, taking the seat nearest to Bronn. "I have come to believe that he is not looking out for the realm's best interests."

Bronn seemed puzzled that the queen would come to him with her doubts about ruling, but he said nothing. She did notice him looking up and down her body though, like any man is wont to do. _Good, I want him to be undressing me in his mind. I want him to want me._

"My brother, he has... always been difficult. Even as children at Casterly Rock he would always be striving for attention, to be recognised and applauded. I suspect that's what he's doing now as well."

If the sellsword felt any suspicion to what Cersei was hinting at, he showed no signs of it.

"First he banished the good Lord Janos Slynt to the Wall, for simply doing his job, then he sent Grand Maester Pycelle down into the black cells over a petty dispute. My brother is a cunning little man, and I..." Cersei made herself tear up, and changed her tone to one of a scared little girl. "And I... I think that he wants me gone too. _Dead_, even."

Bronn raised an eyebrow ever so slightly at Cersei's sudden change in composure before pouring himself another cup of wine and shrugging, "his mind is a strange one, the Imp's."

"At times like these I need good, brave men around me. Men that I can trust." She paused and looked him straight in the eye, an expression of pleading and innocent on her face. "Can I trust you?"

Bronn finished the cup again in one swing and grinned deviously. "Oh yes... I think you can trust me, Your Grace."

Cersei put a hand to her breast in relief, "oh, thanks the gods. I was worrying that I was all alone again. You see... after my beloved husband Robert's death, I... I..." she feigned hesitation.

"You what?"

"I'm sorry, forget I mentioned it. It's too embarrassing."

This seemed to peak the sellsword's curiosity. _Like all men. So predictable._

"Oh, you can trust me, Your Grace," he said, trying his best to sound convincing. "I'm very good at keeping secrets for my friends."

Cersei pretended to hesitate for a moment before relenting. "What I meant to say was... after my husband's death, I... I have found my bed to be a lonely place, and... I often find myself, ah... relieving myself, so to speak." _Let his dirty and foul imagination do the rest._

Bronn raised both eyebrows now and slowly nodded. "I see."

"Promise you won't tell anybody. Please. It's quite shameful to have to admit this. I'm the queen, after all."

"Well you see," Bronn said, putting down his empty cup of wine and edging his chair closer, "trust goes both ways, Your Grace. I need to be able to trust you, if you are able to trust me."

_I have him. Excellent._

"W-what do you have in mind to... build this trust?"

"Oh, I don't know..." he said, moving even closer now. He was now only a foot away from Cersei. He leant in closer. "Maybe we could come to an understanding of some sort. I'll keep a close watch on your brother for you, and tell you all you want to know, and in return... I get a knighthood and... something else..."

_Hah! This worked even better than I thought it would. Men are all simple fools following their cocks when it comes down to it._

"What did you have in mind?" Cersei asked, lowering her voice.

Bronn gently traced his fingers along Cersei's thigh. They felt coarse, like Robert's had. _Nothing like Jaime's. His touch was smooth and loving and perfect._

His fingers went under the thin green silk gown that she wore and slowly went up her inner thigh.

"I think we both know what I had in mind, Your Grace."

_Of course I do. I knew the moment you looked at me and started undressing me in your mind._

"Yes," she said. "Of course."

Cersei slowly glided his hand further and further under how gown, until they were between her legs. She ever so gently pushed two of his fingers inside her. She let out a low moan for his benefit. He seemed encouraged by this, so he continued pushing his fingers deeper, then back out, then back in, and so on, until he started going faster and more forceful. Seeing as how Bronn was doing as he liked now, Cersei removed her hand from his. The sellsword continued fingerfucking her until Cersei put a hand to his wrist, stopping him. He pulled out and looked at her.

She smiled seductively. "We don't want this to end too quickly, do we?" _Of course you don't. You want to get your cock inside me first, and fill me with your seed. Well, I'll be having no more bastards, I can guarantee you. You can finish on my belly or breasts. But not my face. Only Jaime finishes on my face, when he doesn't do it inside me. Oh, how I would love the moment he came. He would grip me tighter and whisper my name in my ear before slowly pulling out. _But Jaime wasn't here, and Cersei would have to finish what she started here tonight.

"Come with me," was all Cersei said before getting up off the chair and sitting herself on the edge of her bed. She spread her legs as Bronn approached.

"Get me ready, Ser Bronn."

The sellsword seemed to like the sound of both those things, and got to his knees. He placed his hands on her knees and spread them even more before delving his head under the queen's skirts. Cersei started moaning as she felt his tongue dancing along the outside of her cunt, before it darted inside. "Oh yes... please... yes... keep going... faster, faster..."

He now increased the speed of his tongue. Cersei was now completely wet. She fell back onto the bed and ran her hands through her long golden hair. "Yessssss... oh, yes..."

Another minute of this and Cersei felt herself finish, with his tongue still inside her. She closed her legs and sat back up, flattening her skirts. Bronn looked up at her, a look of hunger and desire still on his face. _As well as my cum,_ the queen thought, suppressing a childish giggle.

"What would you have of me now, Your Grace?"

"Stand up, ser. Stand up and face me."

He did as he was bid, and Cersei lifted her legs and got to her knees on the bed. She unlaced his breaches and drew out his half-hard cock.

Cersei looked up at Bronn's face with a smile. "Let _me _help _you _now."

The queen spat into her hand before starting to stroke the sellsword's cock. It squelched in her hand as she moved it back and forth, all the while feeling it harden. Soon he was as hard as a rock. _Well, I suppose I better get on with this and just do it._

She took his manhood into her mouth in a single move. She didn't even start slowly, going from the tip to the bottom of the shaft. She swallowed it all. Cersei felt herself about to gag. _Gods, he's big though. Bigger than that drunken brute Robert, and the half-boy Lancel. He was even bigger than Jaime, who's cock Cersei would lick every inch of. _

Cersei bobbed her head back and forth, tasting the sellsword's hard cock as it glided further into her mouth. She heard Bronn start breathing heavily and felt him begin to tense and knew he was about to finish. She was about to take it out of her mouth when he roughly grabbed the back of her head and forced her still. His fingers were hard and rough as he grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved her head towards his crotch. He finished with a shudder. Cersei felt his cum explode in her mouth, and she closed her eyes. _He could have at least taken it out and finished on my face. It took a bit to clean off and left her feeling like a common whore, but at least she didn't feel like she was choking._

Bronn finally pulled himself out of Cersei's mouth. But he wasn't done yet. The sellsword grabbed a hold of his cock in one hand and brushed it roughly along Cersei's face. She felt his cum dribble onto her lips and cheeks. She tried to turn away from this, but it was too late. He already stained her beautiful royal face with his sticky cum.

His cock still hard and protruding from his breaches, Bronn walked back over to the table and poured himself a third cup of wine, swallowing it all at once just as he had made Cersei swallow all of his cum not a moment ago. _Dornish red and sellsword cum. A fine evening drink, _she thought dryly.


End file.
